


A Silent Incantation

by RaeWagner



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Battle, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Celts, Doggy Style, Drunk Sex, Dubcon Cuddling, Dubcon Kissing, Eventual Smut, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Gen, Kidnapping, Locked In, Love Triangles, Muggles, Multi, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other, POV Draco Malfoy, Racism, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Positive, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Triggers, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeWagner/pseuds/RaeWagner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wandless A very Dull name but that was one that was given to the group of witches and wizards that could use magic no matter the situation. Thought to be died out when Voldemort ordered a mass murder of them when he was in reign that drove them to extinction...what does that have to do with this story?..Just wait and see.</p><p>Amira Grey And Draco have been at each other's throats ever since she ''Betrayed'' him their first year by standing up for That Tosser Harry Potter and his prat friends. How was she to know that he harbored forbidden feelings for her? Was she supposed to know that He wanted her all to himself, and would do anything to protect her?</p><p>~This story features Detailed flashbacks and Starts in the six year and follows up until after the war. Calm down, It's just a fanficton. I don't own anything. Just my Original Character and the story~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [The fandmade Trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=twrylh07kRc)   
>  [Amira grey](https://amirasgrey.tumblr.com/Amiragrey)

''It's not like that.'' He circled around her in a flurry and pulled at his hair, making it look even more disheveled. She reached out a hand but froze once she heard excited voices. Draco seized Amira's arm and pushed her towards the stairs.  
  
'' **Go**!'' He hissed, He kept pushing and pushing, and when she tried to speak, he clapped a hand over her mouth so hard she bit her tongue. '' **Get below! Go!** '' she trembled, but out of anger she did what he said. His lip quivered as he watched her leave.  
  
''But why?''  
  
She whispered weakly to him.  She descended on her own time and listened to nothing but silence and approaching footsteps. But he finally looked at her with red, swollen eyes and whispered. '' **I have to protect you.''**  
  
   
  
   
  
 **~~~~~~~~~**  
  
Draco remembered the first time he laid eyes on Her. Small, Honey colored eyes and a mass of curls that made her resember some kind of baby beast. She was cute, but she looked back at him with much disinterest.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Ch.1   
  
   
  
It seemed like we could on like this forever. remember? We were sort of friends when this all started out, we drifted apart. We were both at fault. Then the red thread of fate tightened itself and brought us back together.  
  
It's a little repulsive, and even more so dangerous but, It's alright. Because as I remembered , you liked danger. in fact, you lived for it.  
  
   
  
~Draco's Point Of View~  
  
   
  
Narcissa Inspected her son before he got on the train. He could imagine his eyes were just as cloudy as hers. He didn't want to leave her. But then again he reminded himself that everything he was doing was for her. ''Everything is going to be alright. Just to think of other things. Would you?'' There she went with that bullshit again.  _Thinking positive._ She wasn't the one doing the shit.  
  
   
  
Draco offered his mother a weak smile. He actually didn't have a problem there. But she was always really, (annoyingly) good at seeing the brighter side of things, He wished He could be more like that. But how could He? How could He in times like these.  _He_  looked around for an example. Ah, Chosen one Prat Potter was getting on the train with his pathetic party. Weasel-by and that Mudblood Granger.  
  
Behind them was someone He'd know since he first stepped foot in Diagon alley; Amira Grey. The curly headed tosser looked his way, her honey eyes focused and her mouth set in a subtle line. And something happened in Draco's chest that frightened him.  **That can't be her...It can't.**  But he knew that it was, He couldn't forget her face if he wanted to. He'd grown so acustomed to seeing it since he was only ten years old.  
  
She looked so graceful as she lifted a cat carrier onto train. A little girl trailed excitedly behind her whom Draco recognized as her younger sister, mini tosser followed her. Her mother blew them a kiss and reminded them to write. Draco kissed his own mother and pulled her close. ''It'' all be over soon.'' He whispered to her and looked at one of the standbys. ''Well, these trunks aren't going to lift themselves are they?''  
  
He swerved his way around them hopped onto the train. He expected that his mates Blaise and Pansy would have saved him a spot. He barely brushed pass Grey as she made her way to the cart with that Mudblood and their pack. But he did catch her gaze. Just as bored and uninterested as the first day they met. The sweet scent of something artifically strawberry flavored ambushed his nose causing him to wrinkle it.  
  
   
  
''Draco, Mate, we've been waiting on you.'' He barely Heard or paid attention to them whilst putting his carry-on above him. He looked over his shoulder again before the door closed, and caught a glimpse of dark curls descending. ''Oh... I get it, think she'll do you in again eh?'' Draco snapped out of his odd trance and looked towards Blaise. Pansy's eyes followed theirs and they looked away once Amira disappeared into her own compartment with her friends.  
  
''She's filled out quite a bit since last year, I hadn't noticed...'' She mumbled worriedly. She glanced at Blaise and then at Draco. ''Friendly little tosser.'' Blaise commented. ''Who knew she actually had quite the bosom under those robes.'' He commented Maliciously. Pansy glowered. ''She's just another Gryffindor girl.'' She said turning away to sit down.   
  
   
  
Draco pressed and got ready to take his seat, but not before thick cloud of dark smoke washed over us like a wave. After his coughing, sputtering and questioning. He sat down in an irritable manner and took a deep breath. It would be a long,Tormenting ride back to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Amira~

''Yes, But did you hear him?'' Hermione whispered across the table to Ginny and I. Ginny nudged me and I looked down. They were talking about the Harry/ Draco situation again. I had been pretending not to know about it since He'd brought it up in the first place. ''I heard you'd been chatting him up recently.'' She accused. It was no secret that The Malfoys and my Own family were acquaintances. And I couldn't deny that me and the infamous bully Draco Malfoy were once friends, for about an hour or so into our school career. Our home's were in the same county's and our mothers shopped in the same places. So running into each other whether it be at festivals or Quidditch games was inevitable.

 

''We didn't say much. Just talked about quidditch and took jabs at each other. we don't talk much. and that was because this summer we ran into each other while shopping. He did most of the talking.'' I said looking down at my food. Ron, who was sitting across from me was chomping away on something. I sighed. ''Before he could say anymore he suddenly had to go.'' I said while inhaling. ''Blimey, Sounds like the two of you had a grand time. Look at the flush.'' Ginny said. But I barely paid attention. I would just make the excuse that it was stuffy in the great hall. 

 

''Draco wasn't touching his food. He was too busy devouring you.'' Ginny pretended to swoon in disgust. Harry, while wiping the blood off of his shirt, scoffed. ''Too busy thinking about his new duties.'' I glared. Harry's talk of Draco being a death eater got on my nerves. But I didn't say anything about it, less they would think that I had feelings for the bully. It felt good to be back in the old dorms. It was a welcoming feeling I'd learned to love. It actually made me happy I was here. Considering My own mother considered an all girl's school.

 

My Cat Stretched out on the bed and soon curled up. I sat half expected her to paw at me. I giggled and prepared for bed.

 

Crazy. Draco Malfoy a death eater. The very thought sent a shiver of fright up my spine. I shuddered as I pulled out some supplies for classes tomorrow. There was something else, It was something in my heart. Why did I care so much if Draco was a death eater or not. It's not like we cared for each other as a matter of fact I vowed to make our last years at Hogwarts a living hell. Legally speaking of course.

 

Hermione looked over at me with worry. ''You're making weird faces again.'' She murmured towards me. I sat up and shook my head. I always made weird faces when I was deep in thought. Had I ruled the world. I would have destroyed all of those who thought that Pure-bloods should stick to being friends with their own kind. I likd that she had let me be my friend. Another reason Draco and I would never be able to see eye to eye.''It's about classes tomorrow.'' I lied  ''Professor Slughorn is simply brilliant. I can't wait to be in potions class. But I have to admit I'm tempted to start skipping DADA.'' She smiled a very motherly smile at me.

 

''You're going to be a great auror one day.'' She said, making my smile fade a bit. I bit my lip and nodded curtly before turning out the lamp. ''Thanks.'' I Mumured softly before closing my eyes.

 

My dad used also used to think that I'd make a great auror.


	3. Chapter 3

~Draco~

**Maybe I couldn't do it. Maybe it was a lost cause and I deserved this. I couldn't possibly balance infatuation and duties together.**

_**inhale. exhale. Inhale. exhale.** _

I stopped my thoughts when I heard the slightest hum, I had my wand at the ready to challenge anyone that came to bother me. But someone was humming a tune. I slowly leaned over the railing to see who had disturbed peace, but froze. It was Amira, She had her wand in her robe pocket and a book in her hand. I saw her look around for anyone that might have been in here with here, but she didn't look up and see me. 

 

I almost laughed out loud;  **Miss obedient is ditching class!** I almost didn't believe it! I didn't want her to catch me watching her to some kind of predatory bird. But I couldn't help it, was descending down the stairs and gravitating towards her like she was a magnet. My rival sat on the second step, a book from frog choir in her hand. She barely noticed me behind her, listening as she rehearsed by herself. She was always an odd girl. opting to do things her way. I remembered that when we were in our youth. 

 

''Well, Well.'' I said making her scream and stand up to face me. '' _Malfoy.''_  She hissed placing a hand on her heart. ''You could have killed me. What are you even doing?'' She huffed tucking some of her hair behind her ear. she looked quite cute when she was angry. Only because I could tell when her anger came from a real place, and when she was feigning it.

 

''Same as you.'' I retorted. ''Not in class.''

 

''I'm simply clearing my head.'' She snapped at me. She turned her head dismissively and bit her lip. ''Yeah, right. You followed me here.'' She snorted. ''As if.'' she replied all cool-like with a smirk. ''I come here all the time, It's you who's the follower, you probably apparated to the top of the building.'' She placed her book in her robe pocket and looked at me. ''You can't apparate in Hogwarts Miss Know-it-all. you're slipping up.'' She huffed and crossed her arms across her chest.

 

''Look, all you have to do is not invade my space. And we won't have a problem.'' she instructed. But I didn't want my own space though. ''As a prefect, I can make sure you're punished, you know that right?'' She narrowed her eyes and hissed like a cat. ''As a student, I can make your badge vanish.'' I pursed my lips and chuckled. ''Yes, I suppose you could, but I wouldn't want my dad to pay mummy a visit now would we?'' This caused her to seize my shirt and pull me towards her.

 

''Feeling frisky Miss Grey?'' I smiled inwardly as Amira froze in terror and dropped her hands slowly to turn to Professor Snape. 

 

''Seems that you and Mr.Malfoy have found something to do whilst not attending class.''

 

''No. Professor it isn't like that. I was just-''

 

''Just what?'' He said cutting her off. "Because I see no other reason why you would have your hands on Mr.Malfoy.'' I raised my eyebrow at her and she sent me a cursed look as to why I was so silent. ''That's what I thought. I will see you both in detention for the next two days. Be lucky I didn't deduct any points from either houses. Now. Get to class.'' 

 

''Yes sir.'' we both said and he opened to door to let us get ahead. Amira didn't look at me on our way back, Her mouth was set in a frown and there a crinkle of anger over her nose. Detention, and not an appointed time I had to be back in the dorms.  **Perfect.**


	4. Chapter 4

''Honestly, how do you show up late for detention?'' Amira asked me. she sounded a bit irritated with me and continued putting potion samples alphabetically on a shelf. ''Never mind just. Please.stack the books.'' She turned her back again and huffed.

''Bossy, I love it.'' I teased.

I watched her read the labels on the vile before stacking them. I doddled really. Amira didn't seem angry about having detention, she calmly placed vile after vile on the shelf, but after a while she did something that surprised me; She read a label before pulling of the cork and taking a whiff. Then she sighed wistfully before putting the cork back on and putting the vile on the shelf. 

''You know you could have just taken it.'' She ignored me without saying a word. ''Or not. I would have, whatever it was.''

''What would you do with a love potion?'' She said looking back curiously. ''You already have girls throwing themselves at you.'' She scoffed as if she was repulsed by the very thought. But her tone was only half laced with Malice. 

''You know, this is weird, why are we even speaking right now?'' She said turning around the face me. ''You said it yourself, we're enemies.''

''That was years ago.'' I replied. She didn't say anything. She took a minute to lie on the ground and stretch her legs before standing. it was if she'd been on the floor sitting cross legged. Her hair was in pig tails and she looked rather tired.

‘’Detention ruin nap time?’’ I asked curiously. ‘’What do you want?’’ she asked slamming a book on the opposite table. She glared deep into my eyes with her greenish gray orbs and  frowned deeply, But as quickly as she had started, she deflated herself and sat back in her seat.

‘’You know we can’t leave until you start stacking the books.’’ She mumbled softly and sat down. she pulled out some parchment and started to do her homework. What a good girl she was. Amira suddenly looked up at my amused face. ‘’What? I’m serious. Snape locked us in here and that door wont open unless you get off your royal ass and start stacking books.’’ That made me chuckle a bit. ‘’You don’t have to act so hostile.’’ I retorted to her.

I mimicked her stretching as I stood up. But before I could blink, she was already at the shelf stacking books, muttering angrily to herself. ‘’Stupid freaking… I could think of better ways than spending my free time.’’ I grabbed a few books and started doing my part. ‘’That’s funny.’’ I retorted. ‘’I can’t’’ Amira scoffed lightly. ‘’You’re a Malfoy you hate detention.’’

‘’Well, Imagine having to spend it with Potter. I much rather prefer being here with you.'' Amira paused to look at me. He bright eyes confused. ‘’What are you playing at? That’s not funny.’’ She said before returning to the shelf. ‘’You can’t deny my honesty Amira.’’ I saw the corner’s of her mouth turn up a bit. ‘’Is this some sort of confession?’’ She leaned up against the book-shelf coyly and raised an eyebrow.

‘’A confession. to you? Maybe.’’ I mumbled. Amira rolled her eyes and went to sit down and pretty soon I had sauntered back to where she sat. ‘’Any minute now.’’ She said looking at the door. for the remainder of the night she stayed pretty quiet, but she would occasionally look up at me. After a while of me messing around, I looked back to see she had her head nestled in between her arms. She had fallen asleep.


	5. Ch.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks Amira to do him a little favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used to think of having the Reason Amira and Draco didn't like each other was because Her and Harry seemed to flirt around a little.

‘’Who knows what he’ll have me do tonight.’’ I whined and stretched. my eyes were drooping and I was fighting to keep them open. ‘’Just Think.’’ A friend, Lauren Malone, My best friend and a Ravenclaw, offered. ‘’You’ll be able to sleep soon. Your free period.’’ I smiled a bit, but soon after, Draco walked past us with two Slytherin girls. I wracked my brain for our conversation for the previous night. Somehow, I concluded that I imagine the whole thing.  _Of course_  I had imagined the whole thing. my mouth turned up in a grimace and I felt my whole body tense for a second. But then as quickly as I felt my form go hot, I settled down again. I didn't want to have another accident. Not here...

 

Draco wanting to spend time with me and not his Slytherin minions? Impossible. ‘’It’s always like this isn’t it? Our hearts are strange.’’ Both Lauren and I looked over at Luna Lovegood and raised an eyebrow. ‘’I see the way he looks at you in class, The way you steal looks at him.’’ She went on. ‘’I reckon someone should say something. Before it’s too late.’’ She murmured before skipping off in a daze. Before it was too late? Something I would never admit to a lot of people was that Luna was often always right. But So was I. 

 

‘’I have no idea what she’s talking about’’ I lied smoothly to Lauren as we continued onto class. But I knew she was right. Even though I thought I had imagined most of the previous night. I was grateful though. I would use my nap as an advantage to forget about it for a while. He was going to be who he was And I was going to be who I was.~~

 

‘’If I could get close enough to the bloke, I could prove it. somehow.’’ Harry was going on again about Draco and the Deatheater business. If he knew what was good for him, He would have piped it down, The wrong person would hear it. and then the whole school would be under investigation. I passed by quickly so they didn’t think I was eavesdropping, well, I wasn't. He didn't exactly know how to whisper. But Harry looked my way anyways and Perked. ‘’On your way to detention then?’’ He asked. ‘’Yeah?’’ I really hoped I didn’t get sucked into this with him. ‘’And Malfoy, He’ll be there, too?’’ I bit my lip and backed away. ‘’I don’t know what Snape is going to have us do.’’ I said. The reason I was actually going to detention and not skipping out wasn't because I wanted to see Draco. I actually wanted to finish school. I figure my reigns of terror were up. 

 

 I saw Harry’s eyes light up though. And I knew what it meant. Harry and Draco hated each other. It didn't take someone  _like me_  to figure it out. It wasn't what the muggles called  ** _Rocket science._**  ‘’No, No. No. I’m not doing it. Whatever you want It’s a no-go.’’ And with that, I tried to storm past him. But he side stepped me, blocking my way out. ''You're going to make me late.'' I snarled. ‘’It wouldn’t hurt, He knows you.’’ He said desperately. I glared at him. ''I won't try and get closer to him to give you the satisfaction. You'll only make me happy by proving you wrong.'' And with that, I turned and rushed out.~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

As usual, I was first to arrive. Snape looked bored as usual, and his face fell a little when Draco finally showed. His mouth was set crookedly and he huffed, as if he was out of breath. ‘’I apologize. Matters to tend to.’’ he said. He hadn't been all prideful about it, either. He was half hearted  and he and Snape exchanged knowing suspicious looks. ‘’Very well,’’ Professor Snape said in a rather bored tone. ‘’I want you and Miss Grey to grade these first year tests. Both of you excelled in ghoul studies.

 

‘’Yes sir.’’ we both answered at the same time.

 

I took my share of papers and sat down, Draco right next to me. I gave him a look and nudged him as he started looking over the papers. ‘’Don’t worry. I’m not going to fail all of them, even if some of these answers are horrendous.’’ I smiled a bit and picked a quill up. ‘’How responsible of you.’’ I teased, even if he was a bit right.  I laughed to myself, These answers were a bit horrible. ‘’I hope none of these kids want to be potions masters.’’ I mumbled to myself. Draco chuckled beside me. ‘’Can I ask you, Draco. I didn’t imagine what you said the other night did I?’’ I asked him. I put my quill down to look at him. Harry's words echoing through my head over and over again.‘’What? The part where I said I’d rather spend time with you. Thought that was all talk did you?’’ I flushed. ‘’I thought that maybe I was hearing things because I was tired.’’ I admitted. We had known each other for ever almost. It used to be so easy to be near him. So why didn't I feel like I was going to throw up butterflies? Why was I borderline shaking?

 

‘’Grey, Weren’t you involved with the erm, Half-blood?’’ I grit my teeth and looked down. ‘’Think about the family tree.’’ I hissed, Now Imitating my Uncle Fatale. ‘’You saw what the Blacks did to their own, burning the portraits. We can’t have that in our family.’’ I was now seething in anger. I hadn't realized that I had gone quite overboard until Draco spoke up again.

 

‘’I’m not sure I follow.’’ Draco Mumbled. I sighed and looked over at him. ‘’I have to keep the bloodline pure.’’ I explained. ‘’So I had to Break up with him and we had to remain friends.’’ I knew it didn’t help to talk about things like this with him. He was  _obsessed_ with blood purity. He didn't have to deal with fighting with his mother and being called a borderline Blood traitor..But I was surprised when he replied. ‘’Did you… Love him’’ I honestly took me a while to answer. ‘’No, But we did care an awful lot about each other.’’ ‘’ _Obviously_.’’ He snorted. ‘’I couldn’t look up from notes without seeing you two snog each other.’’ He sneered playfully, Causing me to blush. But then He looked down. ‘’I couldn’t stand the sight. y’know.’’

 

''You're one to talk!'' I growled. A new lady coming and going from his side. How many of the poor, Hopeful Slytherin girls had he bed? That wasn't something I wanted to think about it. There was an awkward silence that loomed over us. I didn't want to be the first to break the silence. And It was okay. I could focus hard on my work and He wouldn't annoy me.


	6. Ch.6

3rd Year

Itwas the first time I had seen her like this. Completely emotionless and stone faced. I hadn't known her to cry. Well, ever. I'd never seen her cry. She looked down into her bowl sullenly and blinked slowly. She looked pale, even for her. She hadn't bothered to push her hair back out of her face. The only time she flinched is when Granger reached over to touched her shoulder. She coldly shrank back and glared at her. Her face looked blotchy and her bottom lip quivered. she shook her head fiercely and turned her body the other way.

''I'm sorry.'' I saw her mouth. Before she pushed her bowl away and stood quietly. Several of her house mates looked her way in concern and watched her until she was out of sight.

In that moment, My face wouldn't betray me, god no. But I felt sorry for her. I really did. She had it all. She was loved, She was wild. And she had just lost her best friend.

4th year

I remember watching her skip along happily in her cream colored dress. She seemed very content with herself didn’t she? I thought so At least. She stopped briefly to catch her breath, coincidentally under a mistletoe. Hmm. It was time for me to act, Pansy would be a while powdering her nose or whatever have you.

‘’Escape your date, Grey?’’ I asked as I approached her, making her look up and roll her eyes. ‘’He’s talking with a few of his mates, and I’m catching my breath.’’ She replied. ‘’I feel like I’m flying.’’ She cooed and swooned. She placed her hand over her heart and giggled like a love struck loon. And as she sighed, The Mistletoe grew almost as If she were growing it herself. It loomed over her. It's leaves twisting this way, and that.

I took this time to chuckle and gesture up. ‘’Look at that. Mistletoe.’’ I sneered. Amira looked up at me like she didn't believe me. Her eyes settled on it and widened in shock. slowly, she looked back and bit her lip before looking back at me. ‘’Our Dates, Your Girlfriend.’’  She said backing away nervously. I felt like a snake cornering a small mouse. ‘’ You know tradition don’t you? A little kiss won’t hurt.’’ Except, It wasn’t a little kiss. It was rather possessive and controlling; I had clasped her face in between my hands and crashed my lips on hers, she barely had time to react.

‘’Tell me, Was that Better than the Half-blood’s?’’ I could almost feel the heat as she pushed me back and glared daggers at me. Above her, the Mistletoe shriveled up and turned black before falling to her feet _. ‘’_ If you wanted to take me to the dance, You could Have asked! You Slytherin brat!’’ She hissed at me. With a turn of her heel she looked back over her shoulder. ''Don't you ever come near me again, You'll be sorry.  _Ferret Boy_!''

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 _Draco_   _~_

''Amira? as in  _My_   Amira?'' An Annoyed authoritative voice sounded through the common room.  ''Yes, they were caught in the astronomy tower together. skipping class.'' I heard an uppity scoff and another light laugh. ''I already know nothing happened.'' I rounded the corner to see Phalic Grey lounging on a leather chair talking to Blaise. ''Speak of the devil.'' He said with a small smile. His bright eyes searched me for something that would get me to break. I smirked wryly in response and crossed my arms. ''Shouldn't you be in bed?'' I asked them, Phalic readjusted himself and laughed. ''You may be a prefect, but you're still a sixth year.'' He retorted getting up and stretching. ''Watch it with me. I've got things up my sleeve that'll have you seeing stars.'' he huffed. But then he stood to get into my face. ''What's this I hear about you and my Cousin?'' he asked. I smiled slyly as I saw this opportunity to annoy him. ''Relax yourself. it was a bit of a misunderstanding. Although, I do hope to be locked in a room with her again sometime.'' I winked at him and bid them goodnight.***

 

I watched the next morning as Phalic pulled Amira aside before breakfast and started to talk to her in hushed tones. He had a steel looking grip on her arm and she looked up at him with wide eyes. He stared her down until she answered him. After a while he seemed somewhat satisfied with what she'd said and he let go of her arm. With a few parting words and a glance over at me. He rejoined his friends. Soon, Amira turned to me with a stern look on her face. Pouty lips pursed as she waited for me.

 

''Did you tell my cousin something foul?'' She asked me. ''He's very cross isn't he?'' I asked casually as I pretended to dust something off of my robes. ''It's not my fault he assumed the worst.'' She rolled her eyes at me and frowned. She looked particularly cute when she was peeved. ''He assumed the worse because you have a talent for speaking the worst.'' She said with chuckle. ''You're still a monster.'' She teased.

 

''why are we still conversing?'' she asked herself. ''Maybe because we're not enemies, Grey.'' She stared up at me and I saw something flicker in her eyes. ''Then call me by my name. Draco.'' She said holding up her hand. ''Truce, Amira.'' Instead of shaking her hand I intertwined it with mine and watched her face fill with color. I slightly leaned into her, and her lips parted. she abruptly pulled away and frowned. ''I'll see you in Apparition. If you manage to make it to class.'' She said as she swerved around me to get to breakfast.

 

''What was that?'' Blaise said as he pulled some eggs towards him. ''what. was.  _That?_ '' He exclaimed again. ''relax.'' Pansy said cooly. ''It was an  _almost_  kiss.'' She buttered some toast and jammed it as she looked down at a book. ''You're lucky none of the professors saw.'' I sighed wistfully. ''Just mind your business. We were talking is all.'' I growled at them.


	7. Ch.7

A/N It’s going to be a little bit difficult but I found I really like writing in 3rd person. From this chapter On. I’ll be writing in 3rd person.

 

 _~Fifth Year Flashback_ ~ Draco-

‘’Honestly, you two are bailing out of the Inquisitorial Squad?’’Draco confronted Phalic Grey and Ezra Cluin. Two Older Slytherins. Disgrace of Slytherins anyways. He thought so, and so did his father. They stared down at Him, One with Light brown eyes and the other with darker eyes. ‘’Es A waste of time.’’ Ezra muttered and looked away. He was our Bloody head Boy. And a Minger nonetheless. Phalic Grey, A sixth year, our Prefect, And Ezra’s cousin Smiled and Slapped his cousin on the shoulder. ‘’Right he is, Malfoy.’’ He said with a small, mocking smile. The two would have done well as Gryffindors. The two of them really.

 

‘’The wee pig of a teacher doesn’t need us. Why’re you so against the lot of students?’’ Asked Phalic, He looked at Ezra for backup but the other hadn’t been paying attention. He was staring at a familiar curly headed tosser as she bounced their way, Her curls shining in the light and bounced all around her. ‘’What’re you two doing then?’’ She asked them, ignoring me for the time being. Ezra shrugged and held his hand out for her. ‘’Not much, Going to Um.’’ His light eyes panned to Draco’s face and he gave her a quizzical look. ‘’ ‘Go study.’ ‘’ Amira’s plump lips pursed and and nodded. They were all up to something. He didn’t really care what it was, But he would get them in trouble for it. ‘’I’ll meet you in the library then?’’ She added slyly. ‘’I don’t know what you three are up to, Probably something to do with Potter no doubt, But I’ll tell as soon as I find out.’’

 

Phalic, Who’d always been the more hostile out of the trio, Sized Draco up. ‘’Run along and snitch then, Nancy boy.’’ He started. Amira pulled on His sleeve, But Ezra charged. ‘’Watch it, Mr.Malfoy.’’ he mocked with a smirk.  ‘’My Father thinks you Grey’s are the worst thing to happen to slytherin house.’’ The looked at each other. Amira’s hand had slipped from Phalic’s sleeve and she backed away, and now Draco could see now that she had her wand in her hand. A defensive look on her face.

‘’You know what we think?’’ Ezra mumbled as he circled around him, Phalic stayed in from of the blonde. ‘’  _Expelliarmus_!’’ Ezra mumbled, and Draco’s wand had flown from his robe pocket and into Ezra’s hand, and they were shoving him Hard.

‘’Malfoy’s a daddy’s girl, Malfoy’s a daddy’s girl!’’ They chanted over and over. with Laughter harsh laughter. ‘’Your father think us the worst? Well we think you’re daddy’s bitch.  _Bitch!_.’’ Draco fell hard to the ground and they sauntered off. ‘’Come on, Amira.’’ They called. Draco hadn’t noticed that she had stayed behind.  She looked down and brushed some hair behind her ear, It was easy to mistake her concern for smugness. But she reached down to help him up. And he let her. But he didn’t thank her verbally as he stood and dusted himself off. She handed him his wand and then he watched her face go pink as he took it from her. With a curt nod. She swished away. Draco felt his face hot. Half with anger and have because he was flustered. She was always surprising him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’And then, You almost snog him. That’s very misleading.’’ Phalic said as he met Amira in the Library. She ignored him for the most part. He was always trying to dictate her life. Since they were little.  He leaned up against the bookcase and watched her write down notes from a textbook on on Nonverbal hexes. Not that she needed it. Not that she needed to waste her time writing down things to write, things that came out of a stick. Things that she was able to do without a piece of wood. ‘’I can’t explain it.’’ She huffed.

‘’I wasn’t thinking I just, It just. Almost happened.’’ She giggled and frowned when her older cousin rolled his eyes, ‘’You really know how to pick them. Don’t you?’’ She knew where he was going with this, But she let him continue with a locked jaw and ‘’First, That...Finnigan Boy.. ‘’ She glowered up at him and slammed the book shut much to Madam Pince’s dismay.

‘’What’s it to you?’’ she said standing and looking up into his face. She was a great deal smaller than him, yes. But he didn’t scare her. Her fury shook the book cases slightly and she hissed at him ‘’At least Malfoy is a pure-blood. wouldn’t want me to be burned off of our family tree now would you?’’ She faltered at the last part and winced as Phalic’s hands roughly seized her shoulder. ‘’For a second.’’ He began releasing me just as quickly as he grabbed me. ‘’I forgot you had x-chromosomes.’’ He looked around and frowned as he noticed some of the looks they were getting. ‘’ Calm down, Amira. You don’t want another Accident.’’

He sighed and rubbed her shoulders. Then his face got all serious as he sat her down and leaned forward. ‘’Plus he’s been acting a bit ominous. I’ve been listening to Harry Potter lately, about him being a Death eater.’’ His voice lowered a little bit. ‘’And it’s starting to make sense. You know our family would never submit to the dark lord. But his father is in Azkaban. A certified Death eater.’’ He reminded her. ‘’What if it’s true? what if he is a Death eater now?’’ He leaned forward. ‘’The Dark lord is responsible for.. Driving our kind to the brink of extinction… we have to-.’’

She blinked and cut him off. ‘’I know that we have to be careful.’’ She said in a low tone. ‘’I know what they did. I -I.’’ She quivered a little bit and stood. ‘’I forgot my notes for Arithmancy.’’ She lied. She never took notes for that class. Amira swiveled around her cousin and left him there. Her body threatened to give out.

Her eyes watered and she let herself sit in an empty corridor.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’Leave her alone!’’ Hermione in case he really yelled to Harry as Amira rounded the corner. Her eyes were puffy and she had pulled back her ponytail in case he really wanted to go for it with her. She was ready. And she was not having it. Ginny Weasley yanked her wand out of her hand, causing her to scoff. As if she really needed it. ‘’What now?’’ She growled. ‘’What have you got to say now?!’’ Harry rolled up to her, Being held back by Ron was no use.

 

‘’Draco is a bloody foul git!’’ he snarled. ‘’You’re blinded. Because you hate him. Because of his family history you’re going to the closest thing you can get your hands on.’’ She accused. She had stopped yelling. ‘’He trusts you.’’ Harry said bluntyly. ‘’I need you to do this for me.-’’ ‘’I won’t!’’ She screeched. She snatched her wand back from Ginny and ran up the stairs to the girl’s dorms. She sat gathering her night clothes and sighed. ‘’Amira..’’ Hermione stood a little ways away her and sighed. ‘’Here.’’ she began scribbling something down on some parchment paper and handed to it. ‘’It’s permission.’’ She exclaimed. ‘’To use the Prefects Bathroom. You could use some time alone. Please.’’  

And that’s just what she was going to do. A bath was in order after a long day. She didn’t even know why she was so angry. Looking forward to the rest of my weekend was something she needed to focus on. she could run down to honeydukes and bring back something for Amia. and write to her mom. Maybe her mom would know what to do, maybe she would even travel down to see her That’d be nice. ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amira looked around the big bathroom, She was all by herself. She felt soothed almost.She made sure everyone knew that this room was being occupied by leaving a note. This is what she needed. This wouldn’t take the complete edge off, but she knew it would help. She watched the water run for a while longer before Putting her hair up and stepping the into the warm water. She submerged herself, deep in her thoughts she hummed to herself.

It was silent. In her mind, different things flashed through her head. The first time she got her letter to Hogwarts, We knew it was coming, of course. My mother took it and framed it, hanging it up by her father’s. Her mother almost sending her elsewhere. The first time she ever met Draco Malfoy

She bit her lip and sunk low into the water until the top of  her head was sticking out. She even sat criss crossed looking up at the ceiling and around at the murals and windows. And took a handful of water in her hands. Levitating it and making shapes. This pent up energy was what she needed to release.

 ‘’I know there was a sign out there, But I need to use this bathroom. you should probably leave.’’ She let the water droplets fall back into the water before the intruder saw. ‘’Too late!’’ she yelled. ‘’I’m already naked. You should probably leave instead!’’

‘’Amira? Amira Grey?’’ A voice called.

She perked at the voice. Then she frowned as quickly as she started to get excited. ‘’Draco Malfoy, is that you?’’ She called and there was a pause as he walked into the light, Bath essentials at the ready. She saw his face flush a little bit and she shrank lower into the water, crossing her arms across her chest. ‘’Didn’t you see the bloody sign outside?’’ she asked, her face heated up even more as he looked down at her. ‘’What are you staring at? Turn away.’’ All the bubbles were obscuring her, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t leaving much to the imagination. He turned half way away. He pasued but it didn’t look like he was leaving anytime soon.

‘’It’s a big bath tub.’’ He said with a faint smile. His white eyebrow twitching with interest as he watched her facial expression carefully.  ‘’I’m not leaving.’’ She said with a glower. She felt childish, and apart of her knew he hadn’t expected her to leave.

 

‘’Nor am I. come on, I’ll respect your space.’’ W-what? Did he really just suggest he get in with her?  ‘’I’ not one of those little Slytherin bimbos.’’ she snapped before she took a second to fully think it over.. ‘’Turn around.’’ She instructed. He rolled his eyes, But did so. Amira huddled to the other side of the tub and turned around, crossing her arms on the edge. If anything if the bubbles had all gone and he tried to get a peek, he would be greeted by her backside and a punch to the face.

‘’Alright. You’re clear.’’  She grumbled. She bit my bottom lip as she heard clothes being removed and hitting the floor. His shirt, His pants and belt, oh goodness… Finally, she felt the water ripple as Draco stepped into it. Sharing a bath with Draco Malfoy…She shuddered at the thoughts now riddling her mind.

‘’I didn’t think you were in here. does anyone know?’’ He asked casually. She chuckled sardonically and shrugged her shoulders.  ‘’I had written permission.If you had read the bloody note you would have seen it.’’ she explained. ‘’Ah, From Mudblood Granger?’’ Amira grit my teeth and nodded. ‘’Yeah, Her. Seeing she is a Gryffindor prefect.’’ She said with a grimace. He ignored it. After an awkward silence. He chuckled. Amira turned slightly, so she could see his face a bit.

''What is it?''

she asked curiously. ''Phalic is going to get a kick out of knowing this happened.'' He mused. ''Don't you dare.Tell. him.'' She growled. ‘’Don’t you dare let something foul slip out of your mouth. Nothing happened here.’’ She said strictly. But it sounded nervous. She couldn’t turn around to look him into the eye, to try and instill fear in him. But she couldn’t turn around now could she?

‘’This stays between us.’’ She glowered seriously. ‘’Besides, he wouldn’t believe your lies anyways.’’ She smiled To herself.  No matter what, Amira was believable. If he were to say something, The only people who would believe it were his minions. And Pansy. Oh, would she get a kick out of this if she knew.

Draco on the other hand was feeling rather indifferent. He was hoping for the chance to be by himself, because he knew he could stay here and think. But Having her here with him wasn’t so bad. It was her after all. Her presence could either be calming or excitement you felt when she was around.

This time, She giggled. It caught him off guard. He hadn’t heard her giggle like that since they were little.

‘’Now, what are you laughing at?’’ he questioned, turning to her. Her dark curls cascading down her back from the ponytail she mangled up. She had freckles on her back. And a mole on her shoulder. And back dimples. Deep back dimples.

‘’I had quite the scuffle with Phalic tonight. He seems to think I fancy you a lot.’’ She admitted, Glad he couldn’t see the growing expression on her face. It was growing darker by the minute, her blush.

‘’Because I’ve gone and gotten all close with you again. He’s been around the rumor mill is all. He’s spooked really.’’ Draco’s smile faltered a little when she said that. ‘’Rumor mill?’’ he repeated. She perked and turned her head sideways to look at him.

‘’It’s nothing. Stupid talk really. People should just mind their own business.’’ She said it finally and placed her head back down at the edge. Draco looked down at his left arm and sighed, glad she was turned around and thankful the tub was deep enough to obscure his arms should she turn around and look at him. She would see nothing.

‘’He almost stuck me you know. I defended you.’’ She said lowly. When he didn’t respond. She turned to look at him slowly. Crossing her arms across her chest she sank even lower if that were possible.

‘’It’s just talk really, And I wouldn’t be surprised if he stopped talking to me for a while. It’s the sixth year at Hogwarts.’’ She began with a smile. ‘’We’re not little kids anymore. We’re going into adulthood where there are things worse than dragons waiting to eat us alive.’’ Draco watched her lips move. Her words someone comforting her. Even if she was speaking a little bit of rubbish.

‘’Perhaps. We should take these chances to officially start over and bury old grudges.’’ She looked up into his eyes and with one arm, she extended it out to him. ‘’My name is Amira Grey. It’s nice to know you.’’

Draco chuckled and stared at her hand. He reached up with his right arm to grab it. But instead of Shaking it, he gripped it tight and jerked her towards him.

‘’It’s nice to meet you, Amira Grey.’’ He mumbled against her lips.


	8. Ch.8

Draco didn’t have much contact with anyone after that. Barely even Amira after their first kiss.except for the occasional glances stolen in class and between. And sometimes he would randomly ask her about assignments in class.They had small talk, but it wasn’t quite enough. Most of the times he wasn’t there. Mentally or physically.~~~~~~~

 

‘’Gryffindor students and Slytherin students  _don’t have_ to hate each other.’’ Amira  was telling Amia as she healed a cut on her face.Her little sister had gotten into a fist fight with a Second year Slytherin; And won. She was cautious. Making sure no one was looking at them as she crouched down and pressed her palm flat against her little sister’s cheek.

 ‘’I don’t hate Slytherins.’’ The smaller girl said earnestly. ‘’I hate  _That_ Slytherin.’’ She gave her big sister a cheeky smile. And she couldn’t help but to smile back. She stared up at her from the position on her knees.

 

‘’You cost us points.’’ she scolded. But Amia frowned. ‘’You always fought, Mom and Ezra told me.’’ She said smugly. ‘’Like the time you bit Pansy Parkinson and-’’ ‘’I never got caught.’’ she fired. ‘’Did they ever mention that?’’ She frowned again and straightened the girl’s robes. Amia’s eyes followed her sister’s form as she rose and sat beside her. ‘’Why do you keep looking at me like that?’’ She asked the younger girl. ‘’Phalic said you’ve been hanging around with Draco Malfoy lately.’’ she said attempting to change the subject. Amira flushed. ‘’He has a big mouth.’’ She grumbled to herself. But she looked back at her sister and shrugged.

 

‘’Not exactly.’’ she tried to explain. What happened the other night ‘’I thought you guys weren’t friends.’’ She said sitting on a nearby couch. ‘’Things, change.’’ Amira said with a shrug of her shoulders. She had been shrugging so much lately she was sure she was going to develop a twitch. It was silent for a few minutes, aside from the students talking and what not. ‘’So, you like him again?’’ Amira’s head snapped towards her sister and she raised an eyebrow, she had opened my mouth to speak. But closed it again as the three most infamous Gryffindors head our way.

 

‘’Right on you, Mia.’’ a voice said. Ron Weasley gave Amia a thumbs up and there was  triumph in her eyes. But it faded when Amira looked over at her.

 

Amia looked down hastily and pulled out her homework to do it. ‘’No more fighting.’’ She agreed and grimaced as Amira kissed her forehead. ‘’Good.’’ Amira sighed to herself and grabbed her own homework from a desk. Maybe she could get back to her own work and stop worrying about irrelevant infatuation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The November air came with usual nippy weather. Amira was enjoying the weekend to herself. The bed always felt so nice when you weren’t supposed to be in it. Her cat stretched out and curled up with her She loved morning cuddles.She felt the bed shift and she looked down to find her sister cuddling with her. ‘’Mom wrote. She said she wanted you to be in the great hall for lunch later.’’ She said placing her head on her sister’s shoulder. ‘’I sat with Phalic today, at Breakfast,’’ she started. ‘’I think Draco Malfoy was looking for you, He kept looking over at Gryffindor table with expectancy. If you ask me, I think he likes you.’’ Amira suddenly felt her throat go dry and turned to glare at her sister. Stared up at her and covered her face with a pillow. ‘’Go away Amia.’’ She groaned ''You're being a pest is all.''

 

‘’I wasn’t.’’ She cried. ‘’He just kept looking over at the table like he was waiting for something.’’ She insisted. Amira raised her head up and tilted her head at her sister. ‘’What would you say if I were to tell you I fancied him?’’ She asked out of pure curiosity. Out of all that could go wrong, She knew her only sister-sibling, loved her and looked up to her. She wouldn’t judge her. But when she opened her mouth again to ask the question. No words came out.

 

She couldn’t find them.

 

‘’If you were in love with him?’’ Amia asked. The two rose from their position and sat cross legged from each other.

 

‘’That’s a strong word.’’ Amira mumbled and played with the hem of her blouse.

 

‘’You tell me you love me all the time.’’ She suggested innocently. Amira’s mouth twitched with half amusement, half annoyance. ‘’Now. You know there’s a big difference.’’ she said firmly. Well, she was trying to be firm. But she sounded more motherly than anything.

 

‘’I’m teasing.’’ She said nudging her older sister’s knee. ‘’I know what you meant.’’ She said. ‘’I don’t know much about it.’’ She pursed her full lips and picked up the cream colored cat and placed it on her lap. ‘’Mom and- and dad were in two different houses and they made it work.’’ Yeah, That had been true. Her father had been a Ravenclaw, oddly enough and her mother had been a Gryffindor like she was. Like her sister was. So proud and mischievous. ‘’Yeah. They did, didn’t they?’’ she agreed and ruffled her sister’s hair. ‘’They sure did.’’ With a sigh she looked at Amia again. ‘’Have you by chance seen Harry today?’’

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’Look, If this is about the other day, I was going to apologize.’’ Harry held his hands up in surrender. Amira laughed and grabbed him by the arm gently. ‘’Forget it. I want you to walk with me, I need to talk to you.’’ He looked a little surprised, but he turned to Ginny, Hermione and Ron and excused himself.  She stayed quiet until they got to the edge of the black lake. Her favorite tree on Campus. Close enough to hear tiny waves beating the rocks and sloshing around under the dock.

 

‘’What is it then?’’ he asked curiously. He was smirking though. ‘’You didn’t drag me all the way out here to drown me did you?’’ they both chuckled at that. Amira looked down at her feet for a second. Then she squared her shoulders and looked up into Harry’s eyes. ‘’I’ll help you.’’ She said simply. The words came out rushed. There weren’t many days that she felt so unsure of herself until now. But she did. Felt very unsure. She wasn’t going to feel very good about what she was doing. She wasn’t even sure why she was doing it! But she would. And maybe it would take off edge. Maybe it wouldn’t.

 

‘’So.. This will give you time to back off a little, Okay?’’ Harry was still pretty gobsmacked. His mouth hung open a little and his eyes were trained on her. ‘’Y-you will,will you?’’ he asked stepping a little closer to her. She held his gaze. Everyone had secrets. Especially her. ‘’I’ll let Ron and Hermione know then. It’ll just be us four.’’ She nodded. Not really knowing everything that she was getting into and why. But she nodded again. ‘’That’s it, then. I’ll be looking forward to reporting to you, Captain Potter.’’ She said and pat his shoulder as she turned and bounded off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco felt over the wood of the cabinet opening the door and closing it, trying to figure out how to mend it. He closed my eyes and saw nothing but the back of my eyelids. He thought about the cracks... how the cabinet didn't look physically damaged. Suddenly he was mentally faced by light eyes looking up at him through a veil of dark curls. Damn him. or..Damn her. How would she have reacted if he had touched her a little longer that night? No, He had already risked being found out. They were both naked for crying out loud.

 

And so, their routine had continued from not speaking to each other. But thankfully, the silence only lasted a few days rather than a few weeks. Again,  would stare at each other in class, sometimes so intently the teachers would reprimand the other to see if we were paying attention. There were even days when He sat by her in the library and she would find her skin crawling with excitement and her cheeks would go rather warm.Every time he glanced at her, and slowly some of the glances turned into him reaching over to take a lock of her hair in between his slender, pale fingers~

 

 Amira found herself walking through the corridors and looked out of a window before Arithmancy.  It was getting cool out. A sign of fall. She admired the grey, dark clouds and rain threatened the air.

 

She sighed wistfully. It was beautiful. Sometime’s she wished she was a bird. A bird like the patronus she held in her heart. With a final sigh, she turned to head to class and was immediately met with a lank chest and a Slytherin tie was the first thing her eyes caught. She backed up a little bit and looked up at a calm Draco Malfoy. She felt her heart flip for a few seconds.Then she brushed some imaginary dust off of her skirt and cleared her throat. ''You scared me.'' She mumbled while offering him a smile. He returned the smile faintly. ‘’I’ve never known you to be afraid of anything.’’

 

''Admiring the weather are we?'' he asked looking behind her at the clouds. 'It's going to rain.'' She frowned on the inside and kicked herself. That was stupid. It was obvious that it was going to rain. She didn't have to say that. ''I was going to ask.'' Started Draco.

 

''If you'd accompany me with a trip to the three broomsticks tomorrow morning.'' Amira blushed And her breath hitched. She hoped he didn't catch it. ''11.00 Tomorrow morning.'' She said with a slight nod. He smiled and nodded. ''Tomorrow morning. '' he agreed. Amira suddenly felt an icy feeling in her chest as he walked away, and it wasn't because he had kissed her hand and winked at her before he did so. It was because she was extremely late.~

 

''where were you?'' Asked Hermione at lunch as Amira sat down to nag Amia about her homework. ''I heard you were late to Arithmancy. You're never late.'' Amira stared over at her and bit her lip. ''I was looking at the clouds. '' She answered,telling the half truth. ''They looked nice. They were moving so beautifully.'' of course her acting foolish like that was only meant to toy with Hermione. And It worked as She fixed her mouth like she was about to scold her.

 

But she turned her head as Ron and harry joined them. ''Going to meet your boyfriend tomorrow then?'' Harry asked reproachfully, but gave her a knowing look. But she must have looked horrified because her sister, Amia smiled smugly like she knew something that Amira didn't. Several Gryffindors looked down at them, being nosey .''My boyfriend?'' She asked innocently. ''Malfoy.'' He said coldly. A few girls Grasped. And she thought she saw Seamus look at her from the corner of his eye. Amira stared at Harry and pushed my chips around with a fork. ''I don't know where you get your information.'' she dismissed, standing and rolling her eyes. She hoped she wouldn't ask her about it later. She knew very well her face was red.

 

‘’I couldn’t even surprise you like I wanted to. What’s happened?!’’ Amira paused while going up the stairs. Turning around, she sighed at the sight before her. A rather tall woman stood with brown curls cascading all around her. Her brown eyes looked calmed and her stance was likewise. ‘’Mum!’’ Amira ran forward and threw herself into her mother’s arms. The embrace alone was enough to drive her to tears. Tears that wouldn’t fall. Tears that wouldn’t come to full brim.

 

Amira leaned back and noted that her mother was in dark blue suit robes and her badge was half hidden under her cape. Amira sighed and sadly covered it. ‘’I’m guessing you’re not here to celebrate my birthday.’’ She asked quietly. And her mother offered her a smile. But it was hesitant. ‘’Afraid not, My bird.’’ She said taking her hand and blankly walking through the corridors with her.

 

‘’I’m surprised your cousin didn’t say anything to you. He’s usually not the type to keep a lid on it.’’ Amira’s mouth twitched in annoyance and she shook her head. ‘’We’re not doing too much talking to each other these days.’’ She admitted.

 

‘’I’m afraid I can only tell you a bit on why I’m here-’’

‘’You’re here on behalf on the order and the Ministry.’’ interrupted the other impatiently. ‘’I would have guessed that much. What with all the protection details and such.’’ Amira tried to look sad. But she wasn’t. This was the life of an Auror. This was the life of what she wanted to be.

 

‘’I’ll be off and on campus, you see.’’ Said Anastasia. She pulled her daughter into an empty classroom and Sat her down. ‘’I’m to leave Amia here with you for holidays. It’s safer for you to be here and should something happen, it’s quicker for me to get to you here, too.’’ She explained. Amira’s mouth twitched again, but she understood.

 

‘’I need you to teach Amia a few extra spells.’’ She said blankly, quickly. She sounded desperate. Amira nodded. ‘’I’ll handle her mom. I always have.’’ Anastasia nodded and pulled her daughter into a bone crushing embrace. ‘’As for you.’’ She started and rolled up her sleeves. She slipped her black gloves off and grabbed Amira’s hands. With a deep breath the silence washed over them and Anastasia’s hands started to glow. Faintly it glowed yellow then it turned to a gold color. The light passed over into Amira’s hand and chased itself up her wrists into her forearms before fading dramatically.

 

‘’My arms are tingling.’’ she noted and her mother nodded. ‘’It’s a revealing charm.’’ She explained. ‘’I hear you’re getting too close with people-’’

 

‘’You mean Draco Malfoy?’’ She snapped all of a sudden. ‘’That’s not the only person I was talking about.’’ Amira glared. She knew her mother well. She knew she was lying. ‘’But if you should happen to come into contact with someone evil.. Your hands will quite literally burn.’’ She stood slightly and rubbed her head. ‘’I’m going to finish lunch with Amia. She doesn’t know I’m here.’’ Amira stood and smoothed out her shirt.

 

‘’Amira...I’m counting on you.’’ Said Anastasia as her daughter swished out of sight.


	9. Ch.9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amira likes Apple cider and french vanilla ice cream with apple strudels (This actually has nothing to do with Draco. My personal favorite things are apples...and strawberries.)

For this chapter, looking at the length I would listen to

Without you- Oliver Boyd and the remembralls. In my Veins-Andrew belle and You belong to me-Bob Dylan

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Amira, I’m counting on you. Amira, I trust you. Amira. Handle this.

 

Amira sank down in the common room chair with her notes from class and Through her text book. Her plan to relax and enjoy the whole weekend in the common room wasn’t going as planned. She was no longer relaxed. She was now on edge and truthfully feeling a bit depressed.

 

“Nikki. Nikki!” Amia and her friend Stacey, a second year waltzed up to Amira in her dorm giggling. “Nikki, who am I?” Amia pushed back her bunch of curls back and pushed the tip of her nose inward. Then she took on a posh accent. ‘’C’mon Nikki?’’ She asked again. ‘’Try to guess who I am!’’ With her free hand she dramatically pushed back her robes and placed it on her hip.

 

‘’She thinks she’s all that and a bowl a sherbert because she’s gone and gotten all chesty.’’ Amira fell back with a laugh and held up a thumb. ‘’That’s Pansy Parkinson, right?’’ She guessed. Amia laughed and clutched her stomach. ‘’She must have been talking about you.’’ Said Stacey.

 

‘’I would be jealous, too if My boyfriend- er, Ex-boyfriend started liking a prettier girl from my opposing house, too.’’ Amira smiled weakly. Another day, she would have gladly liked to take part in Making fun of Pansy Parkinson. But she didn’t feel up to it.

 

‘’Amira, are you feeling ill?’’ Asked her sister reaching out a hand and feeling her sister’s forehead. ‘’No.’’ Amira gently knocked her sister’s hand away and stood with her notes. Her homework would wait. She was smart to save the written permission from Hermione and folded it up with her clothes. ‘’I’m going to bathe. Don’t wait up for me. And...Don’t tell anywhere where I went.’’

 

Sneaking up to the fifth floor she sighed. There weren’t many people in the hallways. Everyone seemed to be on the grounds, in the Great Hall. Amira sighed again.

 

‘’Hey you!.’’ a voice called to her. Amira turned To see her cousin Phalic strding up to her.  A look of determination in his eyes. Which Amira returned with boredom. She channeled her inner hard face and stared up at him. ‘’Done talking to my mother already?’’ she sneered. Phalic looked down, he looked guilty. But there was no need to lie. Amira already knew. ‘’Look. This not talking isn’t becoming of either of us.’’ He said to her. He reached out and winced when she backed away. ‘’Well I’m still angry at you.’’ She growled. She let her honey orbs roam over him and then backed away.

 

‘’I think we need a bit of cooling down from each other.’’ She said dismissively turning on her heel. She felt as if she was losing her mind.

 

‘’  _Squeaky clean_ ’’

She mumbled to the statue and watched the giant door swing open. Amira turned on the tap and watched the water wise slowly. It was like it was going in slow motion for her. Why did she feel so down. Why did she feel sick? At times like this she wished she could talk to her father. Had he been living. She could talk to him. She missed him so much.

 

Quickly, she slipped off her clothes and into the warm, comforting water. Not bothering to tie her hair up. She slipped right under. Her eyes opening under water. A bar of soap now turned into a bouquet of touch-me-nots. Holding her breath. She one by one she picked off petals and watched them float to the top. They took their time and then sat at the top in clusters. Floating away from them as if she was mentally repelling them. When she felt she needed oxygen, She let herself float to the surface. She took the remaining flowers and plucked the petals off of them.

Amira jolted a little when she heard the door swing open. She smiled to herself by turning around. ‘’Must you always be in here when I need it the most?’’ Sneered a voice. But she knew it was teasing.

 

‘’You always have a habit of needing to be here when I’m here.’’ She said turning towards him. She looked up at him carelessly and kept picking petals off of the flowers.

 

Draco smiled down at her. It was like the first time they had met. Instead of flowers though, she was hastily trying to desperately figure out a puzzle. Only taking the time to look up at him when her father pat her on the bum. She held the puzzle with her fingertips and looked up with very uninterested honey eyes. It was very clear to him that she could care less about his presence. Yet she was so cool about it. She spoke volumes even when her mouth wasn’t moving.

 

‘’Well are you going to join me or what?’’ She said suddenly startling him out of his thoughts. ‘’Because if you’re sitting there waiting for a show I can assure you it will not be free.’’ She chuckled to herself as she turned away from him then, Giving him a bit of decency.

 

Draco felt the water welcome him like a pair of arms pulling him into a hug and embracing him.  He watched as Amira plucked the last few petals from her last flower and vanished the stem.

 

‘’How are you?’’ She asked suddenly without turning around. She turned to face him, but her eyes were closed and her arms were crossed against her chest, as if he would be able to see anything other than her shoulders there were bubbles and flower petals obscuring his view.

 

She was much flattering this way, her hair pushed back and damp and her face was makeup free. She looked in her element.

 

‘’How do you mean?’’ He asked back. Her upturned nose twitched a little and the corners of her mouth turned down in disapproval. But she didn’t open her eyes. ‘’I Considered a lot of career choices before I finally settled upon an auror.’’ She explained. ‘’Like a healer. Like my mom was before my dad died. So naturally, I tried my hand at healing. I know what a tired, sick person looks like.’’ Draco stiffened, glad she wasn’t looking directly at him.

 

‘’I know it’s hard.’’ She explained. Draco leered at her, When had she ever suffered like this? When had she ever…

 

‘’You Gryffindors are always trying to spit words of wisdom.’’

 

At this, Amira’s eyes flew open. Burning honey upon moondust. ‘’I wasn’t speaking as a house trait.’’ She growled softly. ‘’I was speaking as a  _friend_. Or do you not remember us being friends.’’  the corner of her full lips were still turned down but she wasn’t glaring daggers at him anymore.

 

How could she feel so comfortable around him. Very vulnerable; she was completely naked and her wand was across the room on top of her towel. He wouldn’t underestimate her. Her tense body started to relax and she started scooting closer to him. Finally she stopped dead in front of him. If not for her arms causing a bit of a blockade, They would have been chest to chest, she tilted her head back to stare into his eyes some more. Tilting this way and that. Finally she smiled.

 

‘’What’s going on in that crazed mind of yours?’’ Asked Draco, Cautiously sinking deeper into the water when she looked down.

 

‘’My Aunt Marcelle always said your father had the grayest eyes that she had ever seen.’’ She explained. ‘’I disagree. His eyes are like smoke. Thick smoke. And yours are more like rain clouds. Right before the storm.’’

 

She had always been this dosey when speaking. Draco remembered that. But it was never in a way that didn’t make any sense. She laughed a little and carefully moved a hand to poke him in his lank chest. ‘’Say something. A few nights ago you attacked me. Now say something.’’ what could he say?

 

Suddenly, without warning, she punched him in the chest.  ** _Hard_**. he was nearly knocked back, His wide eyes glaring down at her.

 

‘’Are you mad?!’’ He yelled. ‘’What the hell was that for?!’’ She looked complacent.

‘’That’s for all the times you stared at me in class or at my mouth and didn’t kiss me. And I was thinking about 4th year. So think of it as payback for that.’’ She said with a sad smile.

‘’I kept waiting.’’ She looked down into the water and bit her lip. ‘’I kept waiting for you to ask me. I kept waiting for you t-to apologize and ask me to the dance.’’ She shook her head. Oddly enough. She didn’t really look as if she were about to cry. Once again, He had never known her to cry. She sniffed and shrugged. ‘’But it’s okay. It was a long time ago. I don’t care anymore.’’ With that, she punched him again. Lighter this time and she didn’t remove her fist. Draco took her hand in his and laughed.

‘’I do admit those cream robes of yours would have went better with my suit.’’ Amira smirked smugly. Only a clue as to what mean thoughts were going through her mind.

Draco, out of pent up tension and stress and the need to...find some sort of release, He kissed her. Kissed her feverishly. And not like he had done the other night when he was just testing out the waters by letting his tongue graze her lips. Her mouth like pretty alder colored orchid petals. She parted his lips to gasp and he took the opportunity to suck in her bottom lip and trap it between his teeth all while pushing her to the edge on the bathtub. He shouldn’t be doing this. He shouldn’t be kissing this auror’s daughter when he had better things to do.

 

But it felt right, Her legs wrapping around his waist and hands on his chest while he held her up. It felt  _so_  right, her tongue exploring his mouth felt right. Her little gasps and moans she emitted when he pulled free from her sweet tasting mouth to latch his own onto her neck. She gasped again and clawed gently at his chest in desperation.

 

‘’Draco…’’ she murmured and pushed herself closer to him and Draco groaned in approval. This was dangerous. So dangerous. She could see his mark, with how much he was touching her. But the danger.. The danger turned him on that much more. Hastily, Draco gripped Amira’s hip with his left hand and sent his right hand between her legs.

 

‘’ _Ah_!’’ Amira lurched forward, her head falling on his shoulder and her arms around his neck tightening a little bit as his thumb circled her clit. He kissed the shell of her ear and cooed to her softly. Her legs were shaking and she was moaning softly against his skin. Had she been touched like this before? He wondered, he stopped his ministrations for a minute Amira’s little whine of protest making him smirk. Draco pulled back to watch Amira’s reaction when he angled his hand between them to push a single digit into her core. She gasped again, sharper this time. She lolled her head on his shoulder and her breathy whines became like music to him when he started pumping his finger in and out.

 

‘’Draco…. _Please_.’’ She whined and nipped his shoulder. He added another finger and shivered when she bucked against him. He liked hearing her beg. She was so cute when she was surrendering to him. ‘’I expected you to put up  a fight.’’ He murmured into her ear and she bit into his shoulder in response. ‘’I’ll show you one if you don’t stop fucking with m-Ah!’’ He had thrust his fingers roughly to silence her. And growling in approval again when she brought her lips back to his.

 

And then, as if something had snapped. He stopped completely. Pulling his fingers out and letting go of her completely.

 

‘’Wha-What’s wrong?’’ She asked confused. Her amber eyes threatening and her mouth fixed to say something foul to him.

 

‘’We can’t do this.’’ He said backing away from her. The water feeling colder and icky against his skin. He looked down at her face and she nodded. ‘’Alright.’’ She didn’t ask why. She didn’t argue. She didn’t even look disappointed.

 

‘’Could you turn away, please?’’ She said not waiting for him to heed her request and she pulled herself out of the water. Draco listened as she crossed the room to grab her things.

 

‘’I guess I’ll see you in class.’’ She said walking around and letting herself out.


	10. Ch.10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have a bit of...Dubious content in it? SO beware.   
> Amira was _Not a well behaved studen_ sure. her marks were really good but by 2nd year, she was fighting, (Her favorite unwilling partner was Pansy Parkinson who asked for it. Let's get real) And by 4th year she was skipping classes and skinny dipping in the black lake!

I think I’m getting better at interacting with you lot. Hehe. Songs I recommend listening to in this chapter.

_ El Manana- The Gorillaz _

_ All Along-Gorillaz _

_ Oh My stars- Andrew Belle _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

‘’You’re looking gloomier than usual.’’ Harry said across the table from me in Potions a few nights after. ‘’Your rendezvous go sour?’’ She looked down into her cauldron and raised a sleek eyebrow. ‘’I didn’t meet him.’’ She whispered with an emotionless snarl to him.

 

She had no time for Harry Potter today. And on the bell she sprang up and out of class. Barely being able to get her mind off of the other night. Was she angry? Angry that he had gone that far just to end it? That he teased her the way he did just to stop himself. What for?! ‘’Git!’’

 

It was after classes that she found her smaller sister on a boat near the black lake. The air was moist and the cloud threatened rain. It smelled nice. Amira crept up upon her unsuspecting sister.

 

‘’Are you ditching your classes?’’ She said in a tone that imitated authority. Her sister jumped in alarm then settled down when her eyes settled upon her sisters. ‘’Oh. It’s just you. I’ve been looking for you.’’ She said. Amira rolled her eyes and stepped inside of the boat with her. ‘’By sitting in my boat at the end of the black lake?’’ she asked crossing her arms across her chest.

 

Amia looked down guiltily and smirked. ‘’Just because you put your name on it doesn’t make it yours.’’ She muttered grazing her finger over the faint initials in the wood.

‘’Does, too.’’ She argues playfully.

 

‘’Well, here then!’’ Amira reached over and grabbed a twig out of the side of the water and tapped it with her wand.’’

 

‘’Learned this from a fourth year ravenclaw.’’ The stick bent and twisted into a wreath with ribbons. And gold and scarlet begonias. ‘’Since you want to act like such a princess, here’s your crown.’’ Amia placed the crown on top of her sister’s head and smiled proudly, but then frowned when her sister did not beam equally back at her. ‘’I was only joking I-’’

 

‘’It’s not you, Amia.’’ She interrupted and leaned against the edge of the boat and sighed while looking at the sky. ‘’Why’re you out here anyways?’’ She asked. ‘’Is it because you suck at Ghoul studies?’’ She teased. And Amia made a resentful face and crossed her arms.

 

‘’We can’t all be perfect, Amira Nikole.’’ She seethed. Amira scoffed. ‘’I wish people would stop saying that. I’m not perfect. And you know it. I was a terrible student. I just knew how make my marks not so terrible.’’ They both had a laugh at this.

 

‘’Look at you, two. Like a couple of tiger lilies bloomin’ in early autumn.’’ Amira smirked slightly when she turned. Seamus hopped into the boat, pushing it off the shore as he did, making Amira scoot to the end and Amia backwards.

 

‘’Thought you were looking a little pale.’’ He said as the boat started to glide gently across the water.  ‘’As if that were possible.’’ Amira shrugged carelessly. She didn’t know why she was so upset about the other night. What happened between her and Draco seemed like a dream. If it were just a dream, why was she constantly avoiding him. Why was she suddenly sick whenever he got within eyeshot of her? Seamus cleared his throat making Amira look at him. She noticed now that he had a small gift bag with him. Decorated with faint green birds and stars.

 

‘’Wanted to wait until you got back to the common room.’’ He explained handing it over to her. ‘’An’ Lauren said you might need a little cheering up. Said you looked a little sad.’’ She took the bag from him. ‘’You shouldn’t have.’’ She murmured softly. Knowing full well that he was going to anyways.

 

She sifted through the bag and pulled out a medium sized, pale green candle. ‘’It’s Apple Pie scented.’’ He explained and there’s a music box in there that doubles as a nightlight.’’

 

‘’I knew you were afraid of the dark.’’ Amia whispered behind her. To which Amira cast her a glare.

 

 

‘’This one is my favorite.’’ Seamus smiled and dug into the bag to pull out a pale brown handkerchief with bright gold embroidery on it. He unwrapped it to pull out a red and gold threaded bracelet with a single charm at the end.

 

‘’I remembered your patronus.’’ He said sheepishly. Amira blushed and held out her arm to let him put the bracelet on her. ‘’Seamus...Thank you.’’ she cooed and waited as he tied the handkerchief around the same wrist as if were another bracelet. ‘’Happy birthday Amira.’’ He said with a tinge of pink coating his face.

 

Behind them, Amia giggled. ‘’Now, Kiss!’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

December came quicker than expected, it was like everyone was losing track of time. Draco gathered his things as the bell in potions rang. He had spent half the hour listening to The Gryffindor’s bicker playfully with each other with gritted teeth. And the last 15 minutes of the class were spent with that fat professor fawning over Saint Potter and Grey’s Befuddlement draughts. He stared at her through his lashes. She hadn’t spared a glance at him since their night in the Prefects bathroom. And Presumably, She was using the bathroom in her own dorms because it had been weeks since there had been a written permission note outside on the statue.

 

He was a bit torn by the attitude. Half of him wanted this. If she weren’t around, if he had made it look like he was just playing with her, using her. No one would discover his real feelings for her and she would be safe. The other half of him was resentful and angry at her. How fucking dare she play this shit like nothing had happened. She never knew how to let things go. And once upon a time she would have confronted him on his behaviour. Maybe she truly didn’t care for him anymore maybe her era for not giving a single fuck had reached it’s peek . Maybe she was simply, well.Over it completely.

 

That was maybe easier for him. If she were ignoring him first, then it would be easier to carry on with his work. It was perfect. Fanfucking tastic.

Wasn’t it?

He could learn to be like here. She was so good at not giving a shit. But he couldn’t not give a shit. Not when she has her back turned to him everywhere, In the Great hall, In class. In the hallways.

 

Not when he had realized he had been so close to making her his. And she had walked out like that. And he let her.

 

Not when she was wearing that bracelet and handkerchief that appeared out of nowhere. Not when she saw other students getting cozier with her. When her attention was elsewhere.

 

Had he become stupidly obsessed with her? Yes. He had regretted letting what could have been slip passed him. Had missed out on the opportunity of seeing the most intimate parts of her. Seeing her vulnerable. He was pissed at himself. So pissed. Every punch to a wall proved that, But it hurt less than the storm raging within his heart.

 

Even as he watched the students leave by the swarms for the safety and warmths of their homes for Christmas holiday. Amira would probably be boarding and her little sister. And possibly her pain in the arse cousin would be with them. Draco had spotted his packed bag when he had sneaked out of their dorms earlier this morning.

 

He sighed coming down from the seventh floor. He felt drained. He hadn’t eaten, hadn’t really slept. And was now overwhelmed at the thought of half of Slytherin house being empty. Joy. He would be alone. Figuratively this time, he’s always been alone. But now he was even more alone, and weak. He felt he was about to Collapse. Draco steadied himself against a wall for a second. Gathering his thoughts that were interrupted by the sound of a book falling to the floor. His eyes were met with wide, surprised honey gold and another small upturned nose. Amia Grey rushed to pick up her book. Her small mouth, A contrast of teak to her sister’s alder moved in slow circles around the gum she was chewing. She looked down. She seemed much more shier than her sister. Much more hesitant to speak. But maybe that was an effect he simply had on her. Because he could recall stories of some first year Gryffindor terrorizing some Slytherin students. Where was that girl?

 

‘’Oh, great!’’ He hissed ‘’Didn’t any of the professors tell you bratty first years that you shouldn’t go past the third floor?’’

 

‘’No!’’ She shot sassily and gathered her book. ‘’It’s Holiday. I’m minding my own business.’’ Well, Wasn’t Draco wrong? All of the women in the Grey family seemed innocent until they opened their mouth. Draco fought a smirk and looked down at her. She pushed herself up from the window ledge and backed away awkwardly. Her eyes settled upon his face as if she was seeing him for the first time. Her eyes unwavering as she stared at him.

 

‘’There you are!’’ A soft, yet alarmed voice called coming up the corridor.

 

Amia’s eyes tore away from Draco’s for a second, she faced the end of the corridor where her sister was striding up, in dark gray comfortable looking pants and a blood red sweatshirt. Her springy, wispy dark locks wrapped all around her as she walked. Draco said nothing, still holding himself up on the wall.

 

‘’What are you doing up here?’’ She asked, She seemed to ignore Draco as she took a hand and smoothed it across her sister’s hair. Amia clutched her book to her chest and shook her head. Leaning into Amira, she whispered, But not very well. For Draco could hear her utter, ‘’I think he’s ill.’’ Amira’s hesitated, her jaw also moving around a piece of gum. But finally her cognac gaze met Draco’s steel. All over his face they roamed. ‘’He does look a bit off put.’’ She muttered back. Amira sent her sister off, patting her bum. ‘’Let me guess.’’ Amia spun on her heel with a knowing smile on her face. ‘’Am I not to make-up where you’ve gone this time, too? Or just say I haven’t seen you?’’ Amira smirked at her sister but fired back with.

‘’Just go occupy another corridor.’’ Draco watched with Amira as the other Grey’s back retreated and then Amira turned back to Draco. The air had gone still, the birds had stopped chirping. It was even like the wind had stopped blowing to allow them this awkward moment.

 

‘’My sister was right, you do look sick.’’ Was how she greeted him. No yelling at him for last time, maybe they were both trying not to think about it.

‘’Do you need Madam Pom-’’

‘’I’ll not be going to the hospital wing!’’ Draco cut in curtly. He didn’t need to be cross examined and all exposed. ‘’I was just going back to my dormitories.’’ He waited for her to step aside. But she didn’t. He watched her mouth, it had stopped moving. And her eyes were warm. A familiar warm.

 

‘’What?’’ He groaned, pushing himself off the wall and swaying a little bit. She looked away from him.

 

‘’Are you going to be a bloody drama queen, Or are you going to let me help you?’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco leaned his right side on Amira as they walked down, down into underside of the castle towards the dungeons. She had hooked herself under him. She smelled heavy of freshly fallen snow and jasmine. She suddenly pressed herself very close to him as they walked. She was very stiff and very rigid with her walking pattern.

 

‘’I’ve never been down here.’’ she said answering Draco’s raised eyebrow.

 

‘’Should I cover my ears for you to mutter the-’’

 

‘’Boline.’’ Muttered Draco looking down. ‘’Look. You’ve gotten me here. You can leave now.’’ Amira walked with him over the threshold into the Slytherin common room and sat him down on a couch. ‘’You sure you’ll be alright?’’ She asked, but didn’t meet his gaze. She was distracted. Her eyes scanned all around the room with interest, her mouth even a little agape. ‘’Woah…’’ She said in awe, crossing her arms and doing a 180 where she stood.

 

‘’Ezra only told me this place was gloomy looking. He was wrong. If Gryffindor tower was like this…’’ She trailed off and looked back down at Draco, like she had suddenly remembered he was there.

 

‘’Right. I want you yo-’’

 

‘’Are you really going to come in here bossing me around? I’m fine!’’ he snapped standing and shrugging off his robes. ‘’ You’re a pest. I didn’t ask you to help me down here.’’ Amira was still blank faced and unreadable. ‘’You didn’t stop me from helping you down here though!’’ She retorted and stood stiffly in front of him. Draco couldn’t meet her eyes. She looked different in this light, and not because of the green tint effect the water had on the lamps.

 

‘’Stop worrying so much about me.’’ It was silent for a while. Amira’s arms dropped and her face softened.

 

‘’I can’t.’’

 

Draco looked up at Amira’s face. She wasn’t looking at him. She staggered backwards until she fell on a chair. ‘’I can’t. I’ve known you for so long. It doesn’t make sense for me to just not give a damn about you. And believe me, I tried!’’ her voice suddenly rose higher like a shriek and she stood back up on her feet.

 

‘’Got nothing to say huh?’’ she hissed. ‘’Good. Now. Go change into something comfortable and lie down in your bed.’’ Draco smirked at her. And as if she couldn’t help it. He smirked back.

 

‘’The Password was Boline was it?’’ She said standing. ‘’Where are you going?’’ Draco called after her retreating back.

 

‘’To get you something to eat.’’

 

‘’I didn’t-’’

 

‘’I know you didn’t ask. It would be good if you stopped fighting me for a while.’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for the chapter to end this way. but I promise. Promise PROMISE, Draco isn't going to Let Amira get away with back talking him...if you know what I mean. WiNk wOnK


	11. Ch.11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features mild dubious consent. It gets a little... I dunno racy? But I'm sure that's what you came here for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amira was born in Scotland, She's Scottish. So naturally. She likes Scottish food. And Hogwarts is in Scotland. But 
> 
> [Partan Bree](www.saveur.com/article/Recipes/scottish-crab-bisque)
> 
> [Rose tea](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71gzJ4lZ2-L._SL1000_.jpg)

**To** **really get the feels of this chapter. I recommend. These songs:**

_ Fleurie-Breathe _

_ Jack Garrant-The love you’re given _

_ Bonfires- Blue foundation _

_ Watch you sleeping-Blue foundation _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He hadn’t expected her to come back. Oh, who was he kidding? Yes he had. With a tray of succulent smelling Partan bree a large cup of rose tea and a larger bottle of Dragon barrel brandy.’’ She was walking upstairs when Draco rounded the corner.

 

‘’You’re back are you?’’ he said. And she gave him a blank stare in response. ‘’I told you to lay down.’’ She said simply walking past him, her silver tray following behind her still.

 

‘’I’m surprised to even see you stayed behind for the holiday.’’ She said letting the tray set itself on his bedside table. She took a quick swivel around the room. ‘’Even the beds are a little bigger, go figure.’’ she muttered. She then turned half her body to face her. An amused look on her face. ‘’You’re trying to find the will to tell me to leave. But you can’t because you don’t really want me to?’’ she guessed. And she was right. She was always right about him. It infuriated him.

 

She leaned forward with a smile. ‘’Are you to watch me eat then?’’ He snapped impatiently and watched as she took the bottle of brandy and took a swig from it. What a little barbarian.

 

‘’I want to make sure you don’t chuck it.’’ She said smirking. So she made it herself? That explains what took her so long. ‘’Your cooking that bad?’’ He joked and he tilted her head and took another drink. ‘’Just eat, It’s getting cold.’’ She set the bottle down and fell backward onto the bed. Draco watched her and felt something rumble in his chest. He imagined throwing her onto the messy bed he had laid in. She didn’t yet catch his eye, but she giggled. Was she drunk? Was she possibly drunk already?

 

‘’Just taste it and I’ll leave you.’’ she said lifting her head to look at him. ‘’I’ll go back downstairs and wait.’’ She pulled herself up with a smile. ‘’I’m having fun doing this. I can see it in your eyes that you want to say something foul to me.’’  _ do  _ something foul is more like it. He sulked over to the bedside and pushed her over gently so he could sit down. She groaned in playful protest, causing Draco to throw a look at her over his shoulder.

 

Her mouth twisted as she fought a smile and she sat up. ‘’Fine, Fine. I’ll leave you.’’ She said holding her hands up. But she hesitated in the stairway entrance. Draco brought a spoonful of the bisque up to his mouth and let the savory soup fill him. She teetered where she stood. And Draco suddenly had a flash of a 10 year old Amira standing outside his bedroom door, quietly calling his name to wake him.

 

Draco didn’t fight back the urge to laugh this time. The feeling shook him. He hadn’t laughed like that in a while.

 

‘’For the love of Merlin!’’ he cried with a snort. ‘’Are you  _ still _ afraid of the dark?’’ he asked, only to laugh again and place the tray back on the table as her eyes went wide. ‘’No!’’ she said too quickly, too defensive. She rocked again, the brandy finally taking effects on her and huffed. ‘’Just..Just eat! And I’ll know if you dispose of it.’’ She waved a motherly finger and turned on her heel, muttering as she went. ‘’Still afraid of the dark, sure you can remember that.’’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He couldn’t remember how many times he had done it. He blamed it on the alcohol. He had carelessly taken sips with his soup. He forced himself to eat it all. He felt warm and full. Though the warmth was partly caused by the brandy. He had found himself wandering down the stairs to peer into the common room to see if Amira was still there. She was sitting in one of the large leather chairs with her back to him. She looked too small to be in the chair. She was staring out of the window. He questioned whether she were asleep or not. He found it to be the latter when he looked closer, her head following the movements of the fish outside. She didn’t seem to notice him. And he did this a few more times in the night.

 

Why hadn’t she left him? Why did she insist on not leaving him? She was so stubborn she was just as stubborn as the day they met. Haughty. Outspoken. A pain....

 

Draco stared up at the ceiling for some time before slipping back down the stairs into the common room. No longer in his long black and gray pajama pants and black shirt. He had put on his black slacks and white undershirt. His heart nearly leapt for joy when he spotted Amira splayed haphazardly on the leather couch. That means that she couldn’t object to him leaving that night. He frowned though. Nearly everyone in his house had left for the holidays. But should someone come in and see her. So out of place with her maroon with her blood red sweater and gray pants. The essence of a Gryffindor seeming to light up the room.

 

Draco walked over carefully and experimentally touched her arm. He let his hand glide upwards until he was caressing her cheek. In a swift movement, Draco hoisted her body up, gathering her in his arms with a sharp breath, he paused briefly, looking down into her face to see if she had stirred. Her breathing was soft and calm. How nice it must had been to be her. She probably never had another sleepless night in her life.

 

Perfect Grey.  _ Princess _ Grey.

 

Darco carefully walked up the stairs to the dormitories and to his bed. With one hand he pulled back the comforters and set Amira down. She curled over. Dainty hand going to rest up by her face on his pillow. She looked comfortable. He should have woken her and sent her back to her own house dorms. But he couldn’t find the will. She looked so normal in his bed.

 

Like the had when they were younger. When she had been forced to spend a weekend with him and ended up in his room in the dead of night. A pillow would come over his head to wake him up and she would slide under his covers as if she belonged there. But Draco admitted it was warm with her there. She had always been warm. Her curls splayed across his pillows as she stared up and talked to him. He could recall all the nights where they kept each other up, her curling into him and laughing as he grew shy with the closeness.

 

Draco found himself smiling at the memory as he turned the lamp down and left the dorm. Hopefully she would stay asleep for several hours.

~~~~

Draco returned around 3am. It taking longer than it had expected. He had grown happy with his progress. From rocks, to apples. And next, he would try something alive. Everyday he could feel his mending skills growing stronger. He could feel himself succeeding with each passing day. He walked with a slight jitter in his step and even smiled as he confidently barked the password the the Slytherin common room.

 

He frowned a little bit when he noticed it was quiet. It was very quiet. Had Amira gone? Had she finally gone? Draco felt a sinking in his chest as he sulked slightly where he stood. There was nothing but the low swishing from the lake outside the window. He hadn’t really wanted her gone. But wasn’t surprised to find her so, either.

 

Draco made his way up the stairs to the dorms sullenly. He paused when his eyes fell upon his bed. Sitting upright with a dark green pillow clutched to her chest sat Amira. Her hair all over and the sweater she wore at the foot on the bed on the floor. She was shaking… And the even though the lamp was dim, he could see the was a light sheen of sweat across her forehead and extending towards her neck. 

At once, Draco rushed to her side and took her hand. ‘’What the hell happened to you?’’ Amira looked up, surprised. Her eyes burned him and looked like two orbs of darker, molten gold. 

‘’Oh!’’ she breathed and let the pillow go. She took her wand and waved it over the tray, the empty soup bowl turning into a wide, deep silver pan turned up and filled itself with warm water. She turned away from him. Her black tank top hugging her and she slipped her handkerchief off her wrist and stuck it in the pan.

 

‘’It’s stuffy in here.’’ She said blankly and Draco watched as she squeezed out her handkerchief and wiped her face with it. Then she waved her wand over it to dry it and tied it back around her wrist. Then she waved away the pan. ‘’I got too warm in my sleep is all. Why did I wake up in your bed?’’ She asked him suspiciously. But dropping it when he didn’t answer at once. Amira looked up at him blankly. Then she looked down and played with the pillow in her lap, she didn’t meet his eyes as he shrug off his slacks and slipped his dark pajama pants back on. He looked back to see her face. Someone she was sheepish. And when Draco got closer, he saw a slight blush dusting her cheeks.

 

‘’Is that why you looked like you had seen a werewolf up close?’’ He teased. ‘’Because it was stuffy.’’

 

‘’You poke fun. I recall you waking up in the middle of the night and coming to seek me out when you’ve had a nightmare.’’ She growled. Draco gave her an amazed look and clutched at his left sleeve. She didn’t seem to notice. ‘’You’re not that walled up, Grey.’’ he growled. ‘’Your facade is all but fading.’’

 

Amira looked up at him and clenched her jaw. ‘’I was scared. Okay?’’ she said quietly. She didn’t look at him. Her eyes dropped to the pillow in her lap. ‘’I hate being alone. I’ve always hated being alone. I-in the dark.. I spent half of these days alone with my thoughts and scared for what’s coming. And I’m not even sure what’s coming.’’ She tossed the pillow behind her and propped herself up on her knees to be level with him. ‘’Is that what you wanted to hear?!’’ she said. Her voice was shaky and sounded like she was very close to crying. ‘’I’m a lot less prideful then some of the others that strut around here otherwise. I’m a big enough person to admit when I’m scared. To admit that sometimes I stagger when I know I ought to be strong. The same can’t be said about you!’’ She said pointing a finger to him. Draco seethed and strode up to her.

 

‘’Who are you to tell me who and what I am?’’ He challenged. She didn’t back down. ‘’I used to be your friend. Remember?’’ She challenged back. ‘’And even I know that you’re off. You aren’t yourself and you can deny it all you want but I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re acting out of character.’’ She was right... _ of course _ . He looked away from her again. ‘’And. And. I’m scared for you.  _ Worried _ about you.’’ she said softly. ‘’I don’t think it ever really went away.’’ She said with a shrug of her shoulders. Draco sat near her on the bed and she crawled towards him. They weren’t even touching and he could feel her comforting warmth.

 

‘’We were friends because our parents made us be.’’ she said suddenly. And Draco sulked. Amira seemed to notice and peered into his pale face. ‘’ _ Buutt _ , if I didn’t want to be friends with you. I wouldn’t have been.’’ like that made him feel any better. He turned to look at her, unspoken words swimming around in her eyes and etched on her lips. But she offered him a smile. ‘’I thought we started over.’’ she whispered. And Draco forced himself to smile back. ‘’We have. We have.’’  _ But at the worst time possible.  _ He clenched his fists gently and pulled his body up onto his bed.

 

‘’Can I stay here with you tonight?’’ she asked. More liked begging. She had grown quite accustomed to begging. And he had grown to like it. She hadn’t begged like that before. She was never the one who seemed like the type.

 

Draco sighed tiredly and nodded. ‘’Y-yeah. You can stay here with me, Amira.’’

 

She smiled happily. ‘’As if you would leave if I had said no.’’ He suddenly snapped. But it was playful. And she had laughed in response. The sound like wind chimes hitting together in a slight breeze, or light raindrops on a window. Welcoming and calm and beautiful.

 

She let her head rest on his shoulder, her hair smelling like warm butterscotch and candyfloss. She pressed herself closer and inclined her head to peer at him. A longing look in her eyes.

 

He didn’t remember he leaned it first.

 

But he was kissing her again.  His hand going to meet her hip as his lips melded over her own. A pleased groan erupted from her throat and her tongue slipped out of her mouth to enter his own. She tasted like the brandy. Sweet and welcoming. As her hand came up to rest on his chest again as she pushed him backwards. He let her. She was sitting atop his lap, the hands on his chest going to wrap around his neck. Draco’s hands slipped down to hold her waist tightly.

 

And just as it had started. It ended with Amira pulling back from him. Leaving him bemoaned. She looked down into his silvery eyes with an expression of ardor.

 

‘’Please don’t leave me hanging again.’’ she whispered against his lips. In response, Draco let his tongue trace her bottom lip before biting it. She gasped in surprise and lunged at him, their lips connecting again. Draco’s hands found the hem of her tank top and breaking the kiss again, he roughly pulled it over her head. She shuddered as the air hit her back and her hands flew out to hastily unbutton his shirt. He stopped her and brought her sweet tasting lips back to his briefly before reaching behind her and undoing her bra. It wasn’t easy, he struggled a bit and thought he heard her giggle a little bit.

 

‘’Oh hush.’’ he hissed at her. Her hand reached back behind to guide him. But she was hesitant to slide it off.

 

‘’What is it?’’ he whined when she started to take her time. ‘’ I-I-Um…’’ Draco used his hands to support him as he sat back.

 

‘’Oh, this is rich.’’ He said with a teetering laugh and he tilted her head to look at him. ‘’You’re a virgin.’’ it wasn’t a question. And Amira didn’t deny it. But Draco’s inner demons purred in delight  _ and  _ amusement. The very same girl who used to skinny dip in the black lake was make out with girls on dares was a virgin. He was going to be her first. This pleased him.

 

‘’I’m a lot of things. I just didn’t find time to be as promiscuous as other girls.’’ she sounded proud. Draco attached his lips to her neck and kissed her there. Up and down sucking and nipping the skin, pausing when she gasped and squeaked. He got to her collarbone and kissed along it. He could feel himself growing inside of his pants. His hardening expression twitching every time he touched Amira. With a fluid, confident movement, he slid her bra off of her and threw let it fall out of his hands on the side of the bed.

 

She was beautiful, her supple mounds felt soft under his hands. He massaged them gently as he leaned in to kiss her again. Breathy moans and whimpers filled the air as Amira grabbed Draco’s hand and guided it towards her pants. He slipped it in her underwear. She was already so wet. The feeling made him twitch. She gave an airy gasp at the feeling of being touched, her legs spreading helpfully as he stroked her warmth. He skipped her tiny little nub completely and let his middle finger delve into her core. She cooed and helped him further by laying back. Draco yanked down her pants part ways and growled his approval before adding another finger. Slender fingers slid in and out of her and Amira’s arm came over her mouth to silence her whimpers. She was beautiful like this. Helpless, surrendering.  _ His _ . He continued to thrust his fingers into her at an even pace, his thumb rubbing her clit in circles.

 

Amira’s legs began to shake with Draco’s ministrations and her movements were a little strained, as we his. His erection was resting painfully against his thigh. ‘’I can’t. She looked down shyly at her dampened panties,  at her essence that was coating his fingers. She sat back up and slid back, forcing Draco’s fingers to remove themselves from her. She fumbled with her pants tugging them and her panties off in one go and kicking them off the side of the bed. Draco followed suit with shrugging off his trousers, he sighed in relief as some of the strain was taken off of him.

 

‘’I can’t.’’ he echoed her. Biting his lip he pulled down the rest of his bottoms and let his erection spring free. On instinct, he took himself in his hands and pumped himself slowly, moans of relief filled the air.

 

‘’Draco.’’ Amira’s soft, pleading voice called him, making his eyes fly open to stare at her.  She pushed herself back and tilted her head. He knew he had to leave his shirt on. No matter how tipsy she might have seemed from the brandy, no matter how dim it was from the lamp. He could only leave it unbuttoned part way. It was way too risky for him to rip it off, here. Draco grabbed the pillow from the other side of the bed and quickly and placed it behind Amira. He kissed her and coaxed her to lie down upon it. She didn’t look nervous.

 

‘’It’s not too late to back out.’’ he murmured to her. Hoping she would not agree. He would have her tonight. That much was true. She shook her head feverishly and sat up to look him in the eye.

‘’I’m sure.’’ She whispered. Draco pushed her back again with a growl. She sighed happily and looked away as he spread her legs. She knew she didn’t need to. But she felt a little embarrassed. She felt so exposed and obviously, her being nude in front of him had a lot to do with that. But she trusted him. Trusted him greatly. She smiled at his slow movement. She let his hand fall between her legs again, a finger pressing back into her core. He watched her expressions. He smiled as their eyes met and grinned wickedly as she tore her gaze away. ‘’Don’t look at me like that.’’ she whimpered he let his finger get cozy with her as he stroked himself slowly.

 

All his lust for her. All the sexual tension he had built up within him because of her over the years was finally going to be resolved. She felt warm. In the presence of someone who was so cold in nature, she felt so warm.

 

He wanted to enter her now. Roughly take her and smile as her half pained/half pleasured screams filled the dorms. No one would be able to hear her. But he would let that come another time.

 

‘’I think you’re ready.’’ He murmured into her ear and removed his fingers slowly, he let them slide out of her. Her thighs were now slick with her wetness. Draco started to position himself between her legs, aligning himself properly with her core. ‘’If it hurts, tell me. Grab me. Bit me..something.’’ he told her. And she nodded and closed her eyes as he started to slide himself inside inch by inch. She bit her lip and covered her eyes with her arm as she waited for him to fully sheath himself inside of her. Each slow push stretching her filling her. Draco would be lying if he sad the squirming she did didn’t arouse him. There was no use in squirming anymore. She arched her back, trying to find comfort. He gripped her hips and pulled her back, she had tried scooting backwards away from him.

 

‘’Relax.’’ he cooed, and leaning forward, he completely sheathed himself inside of her, a muffled,mangled cry left her lips.  

 

‘’Shit.’’ They both sighed at the same time. The slick tightness of her made him pause and shudder. Amira whimpered again, her legs had come up to wrap round his waist tightly. Draco smoothed some of her hand back and kissed along her face as she adjusted to him. ‘’Does it hurt?’’ he asked softly. And she shook her head. Draco smirked. She was so stubborn. After what seemed like forever, she experimentally arched her back trying to create some sort of friction.

 

‘’You can move y’know.’’ she said gently. Her hands coming up to stroke some strands of his white blonde hair out of his face drinking him in with a soft expression. He pressed his mouth upon hers again and arched his back. He thrusted once, she moaned into his mouth and tightened her grip with her legs at his hips.

 

‘’You’re so tight.’’ he crooned into her ear as he picked up his pace. His chest rubbing against hers and the sounds of skin slapping against skin quietly echoed through the room. Amira’s sweet cries sounding like the richest music to him. One of his hands went to grab roughly at her hip, the other going to grip under her thigh as he worked himself at a new, compromising position. She squirmed under him again and closed her eyes. Her hands sliding up his arms and to his shoulders. A love bite just above her breast.  _ Yes. Mine.  _ ‘’D-draco.’’ she whined. He would have loved to go on forever. He would have loved to hear Amira’s lusty cries and whines for him all night, he would have loved to prolong his orgasm even further, he even tried to keep up the pace. But he felt the familiar knot begin to rise up in his stomach. He wouldn’t last long. And the way she tightened around him, it was apparent she wouldn’t either.

 

‘’I-Amira..I’m close.’’ He groaned out through shaky breaths. Her eyes became fiery half moons as she opened them a little. She trapped her bottom lip in between her teeth briefly before letting out a shaky moan and letting her head fall slack on the pillows. ‘’Me, too. Me, too.’’ she moaned again and one if her hands fell from his shoulders down in between them as she began to work herself.

 

‘’Harder…’’ She moaned. ‘’F-fuck me a little harder.’’ he obeyed with a wicked smile and craned his neck to press a kiss to her bruised lips. How beautiful she was. She moaned his name then, her hand slowing down and her core tightening around him again as she convulsed. She came then. A weak, delicious and whiny moan escaped her lips as she did.

 

Draco seized her arms and held them at their sides as he rocked into her. Determined to reach his high. She looked so weak and helpless in his hold. It was perfect. Draco buried his face in the crook of her neck as his thrusts got slower and sloppier. And he grunted softly in Amira’s ear as he came, spilling inside her carelessly. She gasped slightly in surprise but didn’t move much. Draco caressed her sides as they rode out their highs and he slowly pulled out. Unable to move, he lay on top of her for a few minutes, stroking a few hairs that were damp from sweat, though he wasn’t sure if it was his or her own, from her face. She sighed in bliss as his touch before pulling him down for another mind blowing kiss. Pulling away with a giggle and peering up affectionately through her long lashes. Draco stared back as her. He watched her eyes dance as she sleepily studied his face. Draco’s breath hitched.

 

She was staring up with a look he’d only seen a few times before, rarely, but briefly. He’d seen it on her face when she looked at Seamus. He had seen it on her father, Mr. Grey when he gazed at her mother, Anastasia. And he had seen it when his own father looked at his mother. Draco may not have been the brightest star. But he knew this look. And even if she was too headstrong to say it out loud.

_ She loved him.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a wopping 12 pages. TWELVE PAGES OF WRITING IT TOOK ME THREE DAYS  
> And I Imagined Amira's first time romantic. the mindblowin 50 shades of slytherin stuff will happen later.  
> omg I'm sorry if that sucked.  
> a few typos I'll probably realize too late.


End file.
